


i found you

by acethedisgrace



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Making Up, Mutual Pining, Pining Hasegawa Langa, Sharing Clothes, Soft Kyan Reki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acethedisgrace/pseuds/acethedisgrace
Summary: What if Langa found Reki before he left?What if he was able to apologise?What if he missed Reki too much to stay separated any longer?And what if Reki felt the same?
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 212





	i found you

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a sort of out of character scenario of what I wish would have happened before Reki left S.  
> I tried to get this out afew days ago but ~writers block~

"Reki!" Langa turned around to scope every possible area his vision could cover, "Reki!" He called again. 

He was beginning to get anxious. 

He had actually seen Reki, right? It wasn't some delusion made by his brain that secretly really wanted to win at the time, was it? 

No. There was no possible way that he didn't see the real Reki, hear his desperate voice. A voice that told him to get his ass in gear and just win. 

He kept looking, each breath thinning from his insistent running. He had to find him. 

Please whoever's upstairs, help Langa find Reki. 

He wasn't about to give up, but he was losing steam. That is until he saw a vaguely familiar group of people. Were they-? 

"Excuse me," He asked, running up to them, "Have you seen a redhead around here?" 

The people looked at each other, silently discussing among themselves if they had or had not. 

Apparently, they had. 

"Yeah." One of them said, "Super messy red hair and like...orange? Amber eyes. He was just here a second ago." 

A glimmer of hope filled Langa's heart. Thank God. Reki was there. 

"Do you know what direction he went in?" 

"Hmmm." The same person thought. Langa didn't want to come off as rude and impatient, but he sincerely wished the person would hurry up, "That way." He pointed, "I think....he might be leaving." 

"Thank you so much for your help." Langa said, not even realizing in his frenzy that he had said it in english. Before could finish saying anything, though, he was already feet away, running as fast as his feet could take him. 

Reki was leaving? No! He can't. Not when Langa just got to see him. He can't let it end like this. 

He picked up as much speed as he could, almost tripping over the slightly uneven ground. 

He had to find him. 

He had to find him. 

Langa had to find Reki. 

He- 

Langa tumbled to the ground, having crashed into someone. This someone was currently under him, face down, a hood obscuring the back of their head. 

"Ugh.." The person groaned, muffled. Langa quickly got off of them and stood up, extending a hand to help them to their feet. 

The person took it, "You should really watch where you're going." Wait. That voice, "You could hurt someone just smacking into them at such a high-" 

There was a silence, an all encompassing silence as Reki and Langa both processed who they were staring at. 

"L-Langa..." Reki broke his eye contact, his eyes now glued to his feet. 

"Reki." Was all Langa could bring himself to say. 

"L-listen Langa...I've uh.." He tugged at the hand that clasped his own, but Langa's grip was tight, desperate. A grip that begged him not to leave. 

"Reki.." 

Without another word between the two of them, Langa swiftly dragged Reki over to a corner of the fenced off area that wasn't particularly crawling with people. Not that he really cared if anyone saw them. He just knew that due to his new found fame in the S scene, it wasn't likely that anyone who did see them wasn't going to talk. And Langa feared that would make Reki uncomfortable. 

"Langa!" Reki exclaimed, "Let me go!" 

Langa wasn't going to do that. Not when they were mere feet away from the exit. He knew that if he had been only afew seconds late, he would have lost Reki. And the thought scared him. He couldn't bear not seeing him, not hearing his voice, not being able to be near him. It was maddening. He just couldn't take it anymore! Especially not after he had called out to him. Not when that had filled him with so much hope. 

Langa pushed Reki against the fence, not hard, but with clear intent to not let him squirm away. 

"A-are you kabedoning me?" Reki sputtered, his face going red. 

Langa didn't think of it that was initially, but now that Reki brought it up, it made his own face go just as red, "I- I am." 

Reki stiffened, "W-what exactly are you uh...going to do?" He asked, forcing himself to look up at Langa's pained, passion filled eyes. He was kind of scared. Was he going to punch him? Was he mad? He really couldn't read the expression on Langa's face and it terrified him. 

He flinched, preparing to make contact with Langa's fist. But no such contact came. Instead, he felt a weight on his chest. 

Langa had planted his head in Reki's chest, his arms also finding their way around the shorter boy, "Reki." Langa said, squeezing Reki in a tight, secure hug, "Reki.." That's all Langa could say. He didn't know what else to do but repeatedly call Reki's name, "...Reki." 

Reki, understandably shocked, froze in place. He had no idea what to do. He had no idea what he wanted to do. 

Eventually, he decided to place his hand on Langa's back, "Langa...I..." He didn't know what to say. 

"Reki..." Langa held him tighter, "Reki please..." His breath hitched and his voice broke, "Please don't leave me." 

"Are you..?" Reki used his other hand to told Langa's head up to reveal that the boy was crying. 

It was the first time he had ever seen Langa cry, and he hated it. 

"Langa.." Reki's heart tinged with pain, "I.." 

They both found themselves slipping, eventually falling to their knees. Langa's grip did not lighten. Even weakened with tears, he was not letting go, "Reki..." Langa cried, his voice pained, "Reki I'm so sorry." He sniffled, "I'm sorry for breaking our promise...I'm sorry for not considering your feelings...I'm sorry I was being so selfish...I'm.." He choked up, opting to just stop talking as to not suffocate Reki anymore than he already had been. 

That hurt. That hurt Reki so _bad._

Langa found his face shifted to Reki's shoulder, staining the fabric of his jacket with tears. He wasn't ashamed, though. He had held in so many tears. Not just since he and Reki parted, but for a long time before. Langa had never been an emotionally vulnerable person. He couldn't even remember the last time he cried. 

  
But now, now he just had to. He wanted to cry. He wanted to release all of those emotions he had been hiding for so long. And he wanted Reki to just hold him while he did. He wanted to be vulnerable for once. And, even after their falling out, he wanted Reki to be the only one to see him that way. Because really, there was no one Langa loved more in this world. Reki was so unbelievably special to him, and losing him for such a long time made him realize, life just wasn't the same without Reki anymore. His heart didn't throb in the same way when Reki wasn't around. Skating wasn't as fun or as exciting as it had been when Reki was by his side. 

He needed him. He so desperately needed that big smile, that messy red hair, and that unbreakable spirit in his life. 

He began to feel his grip lose as he began to shake with sobs, "Reki..." He sobbed into said boy's shoulder, "Please don't leave me again." He gripped the front of Reki's shirt, "I won't break anymore promises...I won't do anything scary or dangerous anymore so please...please don't leave me again." 

Reki's heart was breaking and he felt himself begin to cry, "Langa." He wrapped his arms around Langa's shaking torso, "Im here...I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I promise I won't leave you again. I'm so sorry." His voice broke, "I'm the one that's..I'm so sorry Langa." 

By this time, afew people were staring, but neither noticed. They were too focused on each other. The shaky breaths both took, the way their bodies trembled. Neither had time for anything else. 

But, they couldn't be completely self obsorbed. 

_Click_

The shutter of a camera. Such a distinct sound, neither could deny hearing it. 

Both their heads snapped over to the source of the sound, seeing a figure that was only familiar to Reki. 

"Oh _shit_.." He whispered under his breath. He turned to Langa, "We need to go." 

"Now? But.." He looked saddened. Was Reki really going to leave now? Sure, they'd see each other at school, and they could actually talk to each other now that they made up, but that was too far away! Langa really wanted the both of them to have a little bit of time to calm down so they could put everything they were feeling out on the table, but he didn't want the entire weekend. 

Reki thought quick for a solution. He really didn't want to hurt Langa anymore than he already had. But he recognized the face of the camera holder immediately. She was like a reporter of sorts at S. She had a twitter account with articles upon articles and photos of the interpersonal relationships amongst the most popular skaters. And given she had taken the picture in the first place, she was definitely looking to write something about Langa. 

"Alright." He said, "Um..." He thought a second more, "Would your mom be alright with me staying the night?" 

Langa's face lit up, "Really?" 

"Well, it would be our best option." 

Langa couldn't hide his smile, "She's on night shift today, so she won't be back untill the afternoon." 

"Perfect." Reki got to his feet, helping Langa up, "Then let's go." He looked over where the reporter was. She was gone, "Preferably now." 

"Okay." Langa looked down at Reki's hand as they walked, his expression going shy, "Um," He sniffled, "Can I hold your hand?" 

Reki was taken aback, his face going red, "W-wheres that coming from?" 

Langa looked down at his feet, swallowing his nerves, "Sorry I just..." He couldn't find an excuse, but luckily, he wouldn't have to. 

Reki slipped his hand into Langa's, smiling shyly, "If you weren't going to ask then I would have." He joked. 

God. How that made Langa's heart leap. To see Reki laugh and smile, even if it was shy, again. It made the distance they had before seem even more substantial. Now, Langa didn't even know how he handled it. 

They kept walking, trying to stay closer to parts less populated by those who had just been standing around outside the gates, "Hey Langa.." Reki spoke up as they turned the corner and made it to the empty street, "You should take your gloves off." 

Langa gave Reki a curious look, "Why?" 

"Cus if I'm gonna hold your hand, I want to hold it itself and not a glove." Reki said, punctuating his words with a smile that just about struck Langa dead. Just an hour ago they weren't even on speaking terms, and now Reki was saying things like that? Langa couldn't handle this. 

But he would give it his best shot. 

"Um," He motioned to his other hand, which held his broken skateboard, "My other hand is full at the moment could you..?" 

"Sure. Of course you need to hold your _broken_ board. Yeah, don't think I didn't notice right off the bat." Reki said, half serious, he slipped his finger under the hem of Langa's glove and pulled it off, shoving it in his pocket and returning his hand to be joined with Langa's. 

"You're...not mad are you?" 

"Oh I'm absolutely fuming." 

Langa flinched at that. 

"But," Reki gently squeezed Langa's hand, "I'm more happy to see you than I'm mad that you broke your board. Besides, it just means you got good use out of it. And I'm glad it was a board I made that you used." 

Langa smiled, though, "I'm still sorry." 

Reki giggled, "You better be, you jerk. You're definitely treating me to dinner sometime after I fix it." 

Langa blushed. He knew it wasn't, but it sounded alot like a date. 

~ 

When they reached Langa's place, he opened the door, holding it for Reki, of course, and stepped inside, gently placing his broken board and it's other piece against the wall near the door, he would get it later. Right now, he just wanted to take a shower, change, and go to bed. 

"You can go ahead and watch TV or sit in my room if you want, I'm gonna go take a shower." He gestured towards the fridge, "There's afew sodas and water bottles in there if you're thirsty. Everything else is free game too. Oh! Not the yogurt, though, my mom will throw me out the window if her yogurt is missing when she gets home." 

Reki cracked up at that, "She's a yogurt lady, huh? My mom's the same. I think they'd get along pretty well." 

Langa smiled, glad to be having a causal conversation with Reki again, "I hope they can meet someday soon. It'd be cool if our moms got along." 

Reki nodded, "Now," he pushed Langa out to the hallway, "Go take a shower, you're all sweaty and gross you nerd." 

"But-" 

"Go or one of those yogurts is gonna end up missing." 

Langa flinched, giving no more arguments after that and quickly heading to the bathroom. 

Reki rolled his eyes playfully and walked back to the couch, picked up the remote and turned on the TV. He stopped himself, however, the second the TV started up. 

"Ahh what am I doing?" He whispered to himself setting the remote next to his thigh and planting his face in his hands, "I was ignoring him just afew hours ago and now I'm making myself at home at his house?" He sighed, "I'm the worst!" lightly slapped his cheek, "You're the _worst_ , Reki!" He looked down at his hand, the one the used to hold Langa's, "But.." A smile crept across his face, "I'm so glad everything worked out." He held his hand to his chest, "I missed him so bad." 

~ 

When Langa was out of the shower and changed, he grabbed a hoodie and a pair of pants for Reki. He hoped they would be suitable enough pyjamas. 

Wait. 

Reki....was going to wear his hoodie...his hoodie...his clothes...his friend...his crush.. wearing his clothes...his hoodie... 

Langa swore to god that if he'd let the words 'boyfriend hoodie' cross his mind he'd slap himself. 

Reki was his friend and it was wrong of him to want anything more. They had just made up for heaven's sake! 

Still, Langa couldn't help but wish that he and Reki could be something more. But he'd put those thoughts aside. Being Reki's friend was enough. 

He walked into the living room, the sight of Reki glued to his TV, watching some random TV drama, made him smile. 

"Natsuki-chan I swear to God if you don't ask him out I'll reality shift there and ask him out _myself_!" He shouted at the TV. He was the type to get super invested in TV shows. Langa thought it was so cute he haden't even payed attention to the fact that the boy he had a crush on had pretty much, although inadvertently, proved he was into guys atleast a little bit. 

Reki haden't noticed him yet, so he tapped on his shoulder to get his attention, "Reki?" 

Reki jumped, shooting his head around, "Langa! You scared the shit out of me!" 

"Sorry." Langa apologized, "I brought you a change of clothes. They're mine, but I think they should fit okay, I think we wear a similar size." 

"Oh," Reki took the clothes from him, "Thanks." Reki looked at the clothes he was given, "Ooh you're lending me a hoodie." He giggled, "Bad news for you, but I love hoodies so you won't be getting this back anytime soon." 

Reki couldn't make out everything the hoodie said, it was in english, but it looked so be from some kind of snowboarding camp based on the graphic of a snowboarder doing a jump and the few letters he could make out. 

If he wore that particular hoodie, people would know that it was definitely Langa's. He kind of liked the thought. It was a little embarrassing as it would come with the implication that people might get the idea that he and Langa were dating. But honestly, he wasn't completely opposed to the thought. 

The feelings he had for Langa were definitely not that of normal best friends, and he was sure Langa thought the same. 

Langa's face went beet red. God that sounded so much like what a boyfriend would say, "T-thats.." 

Reki smiled at Langa's reaction, him blushing like that, it was pretty obvious what he was thinking. Langa couldn't get any cuter in his eyes. 

"Can I use your shower?" 

"Yeah, go ahead." 

~ 

Reki coming out of the bathroom in Langa's clothes with a towel around his neck was not a sight Langa was prepared to see. 

It was one of his favorite hoodies too. .  
His favorite person in his favorite hoodies. 

He was going to explode, cry, have a heart attack, or all three at once. 

"Good..glad that...those clothes fit.." He mumbled, turning his attention back to the TV that he had been passively watching. 

Reki sat next to him, "Do you like this show?" 

"It's actually pretty interesting. I don't know the full story because I just started watching when you turned it on, though." 

Reki's eyes lit up, "Can I fill you in?" 

Langa's heart burst, "Yeah." Of course, he wanted to hear everything he had to say. 

~ 

About an hour later, Reki was still talking. 

"And so in the third season Natsuki-chan is thinking about how much she wants to ask out Nakamura-kun, but she won't do it!" 

Langa gave a tired nod. He was trying his best to stay engaged, but he was awfully tired, "Mhm." 

"And Nakamura-kun confides in his Dad about his crush on Natsuki-chan chan, so it obvious they both want to date each other, so I just don't understand why they don't!" 

Another nod. 

"Like- why do they have to be so difficult? If you like someone, and they like you back, I don't see what's keeping you from dating them!" 

Another nod, this one not even a full one, Langa's head dropping down. 

"And- hey, are you asleep?" 

Langa shot his head up, "No no I'm not." He cleared his throat, his voice rough from tiredness, "Keep talking, I'm listening." 

Reki's face subconsciously went a little red upon hearing Langa's voice like that, "You're drifting off, I can tell." 

"Sorry." Langa apologized, yawning, "You can tell me about it tomorrow, okay?" He said, looking at Reki, "I'll be wide awake then." 

Reki's heart fluttered, _ahh you looking at me like that...I have to let you off the hook_ , "Fine." He said, "Let's go to bed." 

"You can take my bed, I'll sleep here." 

"No way." Reki put his foot down, "I'll sleep on the couch, you can have your bed. I'm not taking your bed in your house." 

Langa sighed tiredly, "Reki..." He whined, too tired to fight him on this one. 

"Or, we could just share your bed." Reki suggested. He knew it wouldn't work, and he sure as hell wouldn't be able to handle sleeping in the same bed as Langa, but he couldn't lie, he really only said that to get a rise out of Langa. 

"It's only a twin." Langa mumbled, "Not enough...room..." 

Reki cracked up at that. Langa had to be really tired to have so little of a reaction, "Alright. Can I take the floor?" 

Langa raised an eyebrow, "No, but I will." 

Reki groaned, "You're so difficult you jerk." He got up, stretching, "Fine. Which ones your room?" 

"Third door on the left." 

~ 

Reki returned from Langa's room with a blanket he'd stolen from his bed, placing the blanket over Langa who was almost asleep. He then walked over to the light switch, turned the light off and headed back over to the couch where we sat back down. 

"What are you doing?" Langa mumbled sleepily. 

"Laying on the couch with you." Reki said simply. 

Langa gave him a curious look, "Why not just sleep on my bed?" 

"Cus I want to sleep in the same room." 

A blush crept across Langa's face, "There's no winning against you, is there?" 

"Hell no there isn't." Reki smiled, laying down, "The couch is long enough to where it shouldn't be bothersome." 

Langa was too tired to argue with that, "You're something else." 

Reki smiled, "You know you still love me." 

Langa nodded tiredly, his exhausted brain barely able to process what Reki had said. 

Reki giggled, "I knew I'd get you to admit it." He snuggled into his pillow, "Goodnight, Langa." 

Langa mumbled, "Goodnight Reki." In return. 

~ 

When Langa's mother returned home, she saw a sight to behold. 

Langa was sprawled across the couch, the blanket he had only covering half of him. She had never seen him sleep in quite like that before. 

The question was though, who was in the bathroom? She could hear the water running. 

_Oh no._

Was there an intruder? 

Did someone break in while her boy has alseep helpless on the couch? 

Did they...put a blanket over him? 

Oh. He must have just had a friend over. 

Was it that boy he had been talking about? What was his name...Ki...Re...Reki? Yeah. Reki. 

Or was it... 

'her'? 

It was clear she wasn't a her based on what Langa had explained to her, but that's what she bad been calling this mysterious boy given Langa haden't named him. 

But they were fighting, right? So there's no way they were on good enough terms for him to have come over. And also, if Langa had liked 'her' in that way, she doubted he'd have the courage to go as far as to ask him over to his house. 

She guessed she'd see. 

It didn't take long for the person to finish up, she could hear them walking down the hallway. She decided look preoccupied so they person wouldn't be uncomfortable. 

She grabbed a yogurt from the fridge and sat down at the table. 

When the person walked in, he gasped in surprise, "Oh, hello. You must be Langa's mom." 

"Oh, hello." Langa's mother turned around, "I didn't know my boy had someone over." She stood up, walking over to Reki and extending a hand for him to shake, "I'm Langa's mom." 

"Hello, Ma'am. I'm Reki, I'm a friend.." He smiled, thinking through his words. Langa wouldn't mind him saying, "I'm his best friend." 

_oh yeah. This is definitely 'her.'_

"Oh you're Reki? Well this is delightful, I've heard so much about you from my son." 

"Really? What has he.." A small blush crept upon Reki's cheeks, "What has he said?" 

Langa's mother smiled, "Have a seat," She pulled out a chair for him, "By the looks of it, he won't be up for a while so I can tell you most of it." 

Reki took a seat and talked with Langa's mom for about a half an hour until Langa woke up, "mm.." He grumbled, opening his eyes. He looked too see that Reki wasn't in the couch, "Hm?" He sat up, yawning. 

"Well good afternoon sleeping beauty." Reki teased. 

Langa looked over where the sound of Reki's voice came from to see he horrifying sight of his crush and his Mom talking over coffee and what he assumed was probably tea. 

Oh no. What had they been talking about? 

"A-afternoon." He got up, folded the blanket, and headed into the kitchen, taking the remaining seat at the table, "So uh..what were you two talking about?" 

Reki and Langa's mother looked at each other, giggling as if they had created an inside joke in the span of a half an hour. 

Oh well, atleast he wouldn't have to worry about Reki and his mom getting along. 

"On second thought, don't tell me."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting anything new for almost a month. I've been dealing with alot of mental stuff and writer's block. I've got afew works up and coming do please stay tuned. I've been working on them for a long time so they might...might? Be slightly higher quality than usual.


End file.
